garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Binky the Clown
Binky the Clown (voiced by Thom Huge) is a television personality, noted for his extremely loud and piercing greetings, most notably, "HEEEEEEEY, KIIIIIIIDS!". He was first mentioned on March 13, 1985 in the comic strips. He mainly just makes a few cameo appearances every now and then in the strip. In Garfield's Halloween Adventure, the character made his first appearance and was given a voice. Binky's first comic appearances were on September 15, 1986 (shown in an ad) and September 17, 1986 (in person). At the time he was the strict head clown at a circus. In Garfield and Friends, Binky became more of a regular, and would modify his greeting to suit who it was he was greeting, such as, "HEEEEEEEY, CAAAAAT!". He also had his own segment on the show called Screaming With Binky, in which he showed up in the midst of a certain activity that required accurate precision and/or complete quiet and screeched his trademark greeting, ruining said activity. His first Garfield and Friends appearance was in Peace and Quiet. His last appearance in the series was in The Feline Philosopher. He has not appeared in the any of the current films or The Garfield Show. Appearances TV Specials *Garfield's Halloween Adventure Garfield and Friends Season 1 *Peace and Quiet *The Binky Show Season 2 *Rip Van Kitty *Binky Gets Cancelled! *Binky Goes Bad! Season 3 *Binky Gets Cancelled Again! Season 4 *Remote Possibilities (cameo) *The Multiple Choice Cartoon (cameo) Season 5 *Ghost of a Chance Season 6 *Next Door Nuisance (cameo) *The Floyd Story (mentioned) Season 7 *The Feline Philosopher The Garfield Show Season 2 *Blasteroid (mentioned) Trivia *He appears to be a parody of Bozo the Clown. *In the comics, Binky is a mascot for a fast food chain called "Binky Burger", much like Ronald McDonald is for McDonald's. *Jon's favorite mug is a Binky the Clown Mug, which often contains chocolate milk. *In A Garfield Christmas, Dad reads a storybook called Binky, the Clown that Saved Christmas to Jon and Doc Boy. *Jim Davis stated Binky was one of the most successful characters on Garfield and Friends, bringing in more popularity than any other minor character. Despite that, Binky has not yet appeared in The Garfield Show. ** In the episode Blasteroid, Garfield states that his contract prevents Binky from appearing in said series (this was also mentioned on the website for the show). In another episode, Garfield says "Hey, does anyone remember Binky? Thought not." *In a 1994 comic, Garfield found a book by Binky called "The Art of Sophisticated Humor". After opening it, a pie attached within the book flew out and into Garfield's face. *Binky may have a mother who was depicted in the Garfield and Friends episode Binky Goes Bad!. However it's more likely she was a policeman disguised as his mother given the events of the episode. *In Garfield and Friends, Binky has a 900 number that will send Binky the Clown to the caller's house to sing a birthday song. *He once mugged Uncle Roy and stole his hubcaps; he ended up in prison as a result. *After a long absence, he returned on The Feline Philosopher, stating that "they let me back on the show". Ironically, the episode was the last one where he appeared. *He has an accountant brother named Mel. Gallery Ga860917.gif Happybirthdayhappybirthdaywoptydowoptydo.png BinkyStinky.png TFP100a.png TFP100b.png TFP100c.png TFP101a.png TFP101b.png TFP101c.png TFP102a.png TFP102b.png TFP102c.png TFP102d.png TFP102e.png TFP102f.png TFP102g.png TFP102h.png TFP102i.png TFP102j.png TFP102k.png TFP105a.png TFP105b.png TFP106a.png TFP106b.png TFP106c.png TFP106d.png TFP106e.png Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Comic Strip Category:Garfield and Friends Characters